


Becky’s Nightmare

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms, Tom and Huck (1995)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dreams, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set after the 1995 film Tom and Huck. Injun Joe goes after Becky. Will she escape from him with the help of her friends — and Huck possibly..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. I hope you are doing well. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s a new story I cooked up one day. Besides being an Alternate Universe, it’s based on the 1995 Disney film Tom and Huck. While watching that film, I was really inspired by the scene where Injun Joe is chasing after Tom and Becky in the cave, and the part where he grabbed Tom (while Becky screamed at the sight of Injun Joe) was the kind that really got my creative fires going. 
> 
> Also, Becky is sixteen in this story (as I looked up the age of Rachael Leigh Cook, who played Becky in the film, and found out that she was sixteen when the movie was filmed). 
> 
> Plus, Brad Renfro was so hot as Huck in the film, too. (May he rest in peace.)
> 
> So, in my story, Injun Joe is not dead, and rather than go after Tom (like he did in the film), he goes after Becky instead. What will happen to her? Will she escape? Oooh.. wait and see..
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Walt Disney Pictures own Tom and Huck. The song lyrics I put in the story belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Becky’s Nightmare

_Darkness Strikes Once Again_  
_I’m All Alone_  
_It Feels Like The End_  
_He Walks with Me While I Sleep_  
_It’s Like A Heart Attack_  
_On A One-Way Street_

_I Can’t Sleep Tonight_  
_‛Cause I Gotta Run, Gotta Hide_

_And I’m Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_I Turn Around, But There’s No One There_  
_And I’m Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
~Tuesday Knight, **Running From This Nightmare**

It was nighttime in Hannibal, Missouri. Rebecca “Becky” Thatcher, the sixteen-year-old daughter of the town judge, was getting ready for bed. As she brushed her brown hair, her mind brought back memories of her adventure with Thomas “Tom” Sawyer in McDougal’s Cave. However, although that was only two days ago, from Becky’s perspective it seemed as though it had happened just yesterday..

_“I — I think we’re gonna be stuck here forever,” said Becky, a hint of fear in her voice. Tom gave her a smile meant to be encouraging._

_“Don’t worry, Becky. I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise,” he replied._

_Soon the sound of a rock falling broke the silence. They looked over, and there was the shadow of none other than Injun Joe._

_Becky had heard of him. He was a vicious knife thrower, a thief and a murderer. He had killed twice; the victims were Doc Robinson, the town mortician, and Emmett, the tavern owner. The dark eyes, the tanned face, the black hair — no wonder the people feared him so much (even though they’d thought of him as a hero until Tom revealed him as the murderer he really was at the trial of Muff Potter, who had been blamed for the murder of Doc Robinson). They wanted to confront him, but their fears held them back. After all, Injun Joe was a dangerous man — a very dangerous man._

_As though sensing their presences (which he had), Injun Joe turned and looked at them, a hint of murder in his eyes. Then he jumped down to the path they were on._

_“Run, Becky, run!” said Tom as Becky and he took off running. Becky wanted to argue with him, but she instantly had the feeling she’d done that once, and it almost got her and Tom killed by falling rocks. So she made up her mind to take Tom’s advice this time._

_They ran for what seemed to be a good nine minutes. Then Injun Joe appeared in Tom’s path out of nowhere and grabbed him, smirking._

Becky knew it hadn’t been her that Injun Joe was after. It had been Tom he wanted. She had been able to see that then.

_Becky thought about getting Injun Joe in a headlock and hissing in his ear, “Get your hands off of Tom!”_

_But while that would result in him letting go of Tom, Becky realized the flaw in that plan: Joe would grab her by the arms and throw her off his back and onto the cavern floor before whipping out his knife and slashing her throat, causing her crimson life force to stain the cavern floor._

_So, having changed her mind about mustering up the courage to stop Injun Joe, she did the next best thing._

_“Aaah!” Becky screamed. Tom then managed to free himself from Injun Joe’s grip, although he left his dark blue tie behind._

Becky shuddered all over as she remembered everything that had happened. However, Injun Joe had also escaped from the cave — secretly by taking a shortcut, she had found out later from her friends. And this time, he decided to forget all about Tom and go after her — at least according to them.

Her sleep was restless. She tossed and turned as her dreams were twisted into nightmares of her back in the cave and running while plagued by dark eyes and the tanned face of an Indian she would never forget.

_One Way Out, Not This Time_  
_I’ve Seen You Before Inside My Mind_  
_My Heart Beats Faster With Every Step_  
_I’m Not Afraid of You, You Haven’t Gotten Me Yet_

_I Can’t Sleep Tonight_  
_‛Cause I Gotta Run, Gotta Hide_

_And I’m Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_I Turn Around, But There’s No One There_  
_And I’m Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_Running, Running From This Nightmare_

_This Nightmare..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this story so far. :)


End file.
